


How could you bring Dorte into this?

by Sonoshizaki



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Mari, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, F/F, Mari coming to terms with what she wants and saying it, No war, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Timeskip, Strap-Ons, Tags Are Hard, hildamari, no beta we die like Glenn, the goddess' name probably being used in vain, they all live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonoshizaki/pseuds/Sonoshizaki
Summary: Hilda arched another brow as she flipped up the lid, eyes flicking between the straps she set on the chair and the box in her hands. A wicked grin graced her lips as she mentally put the pieces together, practically purring out a response. "Mari, Mari, Mari... You bought this from an Anna, hm?"The woman in question shifted her eyes to the side, wringing her hands in front of her. "I... Um... It...""Did you buy it for me, or you?""I-I, um... Got it for you...""So, you want me to use it?""...yes."Also known as: Mari buys something new, and Hilda convinces her to try it out now.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 51





	How could you bring Dorte into this?

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts since the end of June.  
> I just want good things for Hilda and Mari.

Hilda sat in a chair by the open window, idly flipping through a book. With her girlfriend gone, she was very, very bored, to say the least. Hell, even Claude would be welcome to end her boredom, but he flew out last week to check on things in Fhirdiad. Hearing the front door open and close caught her attention, though. She quickly schooled her features and acted invested in her book, hiding her excitement as her girlfriend shuffled about in the entrance way.

"Hilda?"

"In here, Mari."

She could hear the taller woman set things down in their kitchen before making her way to their bedroom.

Hilda pretended not to notice the bag she was carrying.

"Oh, I didn't know you were reading... I, um, this can wait then..."

The fair maiden of Goneril tossed the boring book aside, eagerly rising from her chain and leaning forward. "Is that for me? Gimmie."

"Hold on a moment, when I was in the market, there was an Anna was there... S-So, I stopped and looked at her wares, a-and-"

Hilda snatched the bag from a pale hand, quietly lifting a brow as she dug through the bag. Her hand produced a series of leather straps. "Uh, is... is this for me, or Dorty J?"

Marianne cleared her throat, "It- It's not for Dorte Jr... Um..." She paused, nervously shifting on her feet.

"What's behind your back, Mari?"

The pale woman grew red, shifting the hand that remained behind her back. "U-Um... T-This... It goes with those..."

"Lemme see."

Marianne quietly handed over the box in her other hand, growing redder as the chipper woman grabbed it. 

Hilda arched another brow as she flipped up the lid, eyes flicking between the straps she set on the chair and the box in her hands. A wicked grin graced her lips as she mentally put the pieces together, practically purring out a response. "Mari, Mari, _Mari_... You bought _this_ from an Anna, hm?"

The woman in question shifted her eyes to the side, wringing her hands in front of her. "I... Um... It..."

"Did you buy it for me, or you?"

"I-I, um... Got it for you..."

"So, you want me to use it?"

"...yes."

Hilda stepped closer, leaning into Marianne's field of vision, "What made you decide to buy it?"

"Um..."

The fighter pouted, puffing her cheeks out, "Am I not good enough? I know I don't like putting in work, but..."

The mage waved her hands in front of her. "N-No! Goddess, no. That's not it at all, Hilda. I just... I wanted to try something different..."

"Different?"

Marianne flushed a darker red. "You... You do some amazing things with what you have, but..."

"Buuuuuut?"

"Goddess, I can't believe I'm saying this... Um, y-you can only do so much..."

Hilda's eyes lit up, " _Oh_. Oh... So you wanted something a little extra?"

Marianne nodded.

"Mari, all you had to do was say so. We could've gotten one of these _ages_ ago, and had so much fun with it."

"I- I can't just simply say something so brazen as easily as you..."

"You just did, though."

"I..."

"Come _ooooon_ , Mari. We've been together for so long now. Just speak your mind. For instance..." An impish grin curled her lips, tapping painted nails against the lid of the box. "Did you ever think about _how_ you wanted me to use this?"

"Um..."

"You've had to have it cross your mind at least once, if you bought one."

"I-"

Hilda tilted her head, bringing a finger to trace the underside of Marianne's jaw. "Lemme hear those dirty little fantasies running through your mind, Mari."

"How can you be so vulgar, so easily?"

The fighter shrugged. "Easy. It's called not giving a damn about what other people think."

Marianne laughed. "If only I could be as care-free as you."

"You can start by spilling the beans. It's only me, Mari. And who knows," Hilda paused, giving her girlfriend a wink, "I might be into it, too."

The mage flushed once again, gesturing towards their bed. "O-Okay... but, may I sit? I don't think I can speak of such things without falling over..."

Hilda laughed, "Damn, Mari. Are you afraid the Goddess is going to smite you where you stand or something?"

"I surely hope not..."

The smaller woman flopped down unceremoniously next to her, "I'm pretty sure I would be struck down waaaay before you ever would, if she was that focused on indecency."

"I can remember a few times..."

Hilda flipped her hair back behind her shoulder. "Really? I've lost count. But back to the matter at hand, though. Your thoughts? I already know you want me to use this on you."

The red returned to the taller woman's face. "Y-Yes."

"Give me _allll_ the dirty details. You don't have to hold back on my account."

Marianne took a deep breath to steel herself, exhaling slowly before beginning. "O-Okay. Um... Well, I'm not going to lie... I've thought about this quite a bit..."

Hilda looked up expectantly, "Yes?"

"I-I was hoping you would..."

Hilda leaned a little closer. " _Yeeeees_...?"

"Goddess, this seems so wrong to say out loud..."

"Mari, I promise it will be okay. You're not gonna be struck by lightning for saying what you want."

"It's just so embarrassing..."

"Okay. Let's try it this way, then. I'll just start saying things, and you can just nod or whatever. That way I can get all the juicy details, and you can keep your mouth pure," She paused, "Well, maybe not _that_ pure. I've _more_ than seen what you can do with it-"

" _Hilda_!"

"Joking! I'm joking, Mari. Just trying to lighten the mood, here."

"I appreciate it, but it's only making me more embarrassed... just... start your list, please."

"Alright, alright." She paused, sitting upright next to the taller woman to face her properly. "Okay, we'll start off nice and tame. First one: the usual for us, but with your recent purchase instead of my hands."

Mari nods.

Hilda claps. "Okay! Second one: you pretending I'm Dorte."

The mage's mouth goes agape. "How could you think of Dorte like this?"

"N-No! I mean-" Hilda sighs, running a hand across her face. "I'll put it in more vulgar terms: you sitting on this, and _y'know_... riding me like you would a horse."

Mari's face flushes. " _Oh_. So that's what you mean..."

"Yep. And judging by the color of your face, that's a yes."

The taller woman nods.

The smaller woman grins, quirking a brow. "Behind."

The color on Mari's face darkens.

" _Oh-ho_... You really like that idea, huh?"

"Continue, please."

Hilda grins. She knows Marianne isn't quite as timid as she was when they were in the academy, but delving into these new depths is making her heart race. She's gotta step it up a notch or two.

"I'll spice it up a little bit..." Hilda's grin gets wider. She's having way too much fun with this. "How about me, bending you over the desk where you sign that oh-so-important Edmund paperwork?"

Blue eyes go wide as she inhales sharply, her jaw tensing.

"Are you thinking about it, Mari?"

Her voice is barely above a whisper. "...I am."

Hilda leans in a little closer, her breath fanning across a pale neck. "I think we're on the same page, now. Do you want to try it out?"

Marianne's voice stays wispy. "...yes."

The fighter brings her lips to the pale column, mouthing along it before bringing them to a pair of parted lips. She breaks the kiss, softly speaking against them. "I do, too."

The mage lifts a hand to the back of her neck, grabbing and pulling her into another kiss.

Hilda breaks away, "Whoa, there. Let me go and clean this thing before we get too into it."

Marianne nods in understanding, letting the smaller woman go.

"Be back in a sec, okay?" She turns on her heel and _runs_. God, does she hate running, but she pushes herself. The sooner she does this, the sooner she can have Marianne a writhing, gasping mess beneath her. She finishes in record time, snapping one of the hinges on their bedroom door as she slams it shut behind her.

The mage laughs as Hilda dives into her arms, "I'm just as eager as you, but you don't need to break our house..."

"I'll ask Raph to fix it later."

Marianne paused, forcing the woman to look her in the eye with her hands. "Hilda."

"Ugh, fine. _I'll_ fix it later."

"Good."

"Can we get back to the matter at hand, please?"

Marianne laughs again, bringing her lips to Hilda's. "Of course."

As their kisses grew heavier, more clothing was lost, leaving them both bare except for the leather of the harness.

Hilda speaks against a throat, sliding a hand down the expanse of exposed pale skin before stopping short of her goal. "I'm gonna get you ready, Mari..."

The mage gasps as a finger enters her, "Please-"

Hilda eases it back out, repeating the motion and starting a rhythm until she could add a second, then a third.

Marianne arches her back and moans when all three fill her. "Hilda-"

The fighter bites back a groan. Marianne is taking her in so easily, but she has to stop herself, the new weight at her hips reminding her of their plans. The gasps falling from parted lips make it hard to remove her hand, but she does, peppering her neck with light kisses as Marianne gives her a look. "Shh. I know you want me to keep going, but I'm about to give you what you really want, okay?"

The taller woman reluctantly nods, watching Hilda sit back on her knees and grab the bottle of oil from the box, putting a copious amount on the new appendage.

Hilda pauses as her eyes take in the sight below her. Marianne looks absolutely beautiful. Dark blue hooded eyes. Flushed skin. Mouth agape. God, she wants so badly to just ravish her. To have her begging for more as she takes her. She mentally slaps herself. No, she can't do that. Not yet, at least. She needs to go slowly, carefully. This is new for both of them and-

"Hilda?"

Pink eyes soften as she leans back down to give her a kiss, "Everything's okay, darling. I was just caught up in my own head for a second..."

Marianne hums in response, placing a hand on Hilda's knee.

"I need you to move your legs a bit..."

The taller woman shifts, giving Hilda enough room to comfortably fit between her thighs.

"I need you to tell me if it hurts, okay?"

"I will."

Hilda leans down for another kiss, "I'm serious, Mari. I forget my own strength sometimes, and I don't want to hurt you..."

Marianne cups her jaw, looking straight into pink eyes. "I trust you." 

Hilda nods, reaching between them and lining herself up. She pushes in slowly, letting Marianne adjust with each pause and watching her face carefully. It isn't until her hips are flush with Marianne's, when words finally leave her mouth. "You okay, Mari?"

Marianne opens her eyes, "Yes... You- You can move."

The fighter moves slowly, easing her way out and back in with measured increments. She studies Marianne again, hearing her sigh, and seeing her eyes close and her brows lift as the movement becomes easier for both of them.

The taller woman gasps, her nails digging into Hilda's shoulders.

The smaller one pauses, breathless even though she has energy to burn, "Okay?"

Blue eyes open and meet pink, the owner nodding. " _Goddess_ , please keep moving..."

Hilda laughs and smiles, resuming the rhythm of her hips, "You got it, babe."

Marianne moans, unconsciously setting her feet and angling her hips in time to meet Hilda's.

Hilda loses focus as the sound turns into her name, accidentally snapping her hips and watching Marianne gasp and arch at the motion, nails digging deeper into her shoulders. She's about ready to ask if she's alright, when her name falls from parted lips again with a richer timbre. She moves her lips to Mari's neck, mouthing her way along it before speaking against it. She wasn't about to admit that it was an accident, considering she clearly liked the motion, so she asks a question instead. "You want me to do that again, Mari?"

" _Yes_ -"

Hilda gives a sharper snap, smirking at the tone the answer was given in. "Liking things a little rough, Mari?"

Marianne fails to hold back the moan building in her throat, "Goddess- Hilda, you-"

The smaller woman starts to accent all of her thrusts, reveling in the expressions on her girlfriend's face, "I'm _what_ , Mari?"

The next answer was laced with a moan, " _Good_ -"

"If I'm good, then you must be _amazing_... Just watching you is getting me close..."

Marianne lets a louder moan fall from her lips, "Hilda, I- M-More..."

"More what? Do you want me to move harder?"

"I want more of you..."

"Got it. I'll make sure you feel all of me, Mari..." Hilda slows her pace, choosing to focus more on feeling, rather than speed.

The mage's response is nearly immediate, fingers digging more into Hilda's shoulders, her legs pulling her closer.

Hilda grins, listening to the gasps that fill the air around them. "Come on, Mari. You don't have to hold back... It's just us, here."

Marianne shudders, her muscles fighting the building tension. "Hilda, I- _Goddess_ -

Hilda knows she's close when she tenses like that. She pulls almost all the way out, going for quick, shallow thrusts to hit right where Marianne likes when she's about to go over the edge.

The taller woman grips Hilda, nails leaving angry crescents in her shoulders as her knuckles turn white. The coil inside about to snap, " _Hilda_ -!" 

When the tension snaps, Hilda eases all the way in, hearing Marianne release one of the filthiest moans she's ever heard. She stills, letting her control the pace, watching her slowly ride out the waves with each shallow roll of her hips. It's when she relaxes, that Hilda leans down for a kiss.

Marianne speaks first when they part, breathless and flushed. "Goddess, Hilda..."

Hilda smiles, "You okay, Mari?"

Marianne gently cradles Hilda's law. "Yes, love. That was wonderful..."

The smaller woman strips herself of the leather, lounging next to the taller woman. "Man, using that thing is a real workout... Totally worth it, just for your expressions alone, but my thighs burn..."

Marianne hums, turning onto her side and running a hand along Hilda's arm. "You put in a lot of effort, Hilda. Thank you."

Hilda picked up on her girlfriend's tone, grinning and playing along. " _Sooo_ much effort, I am _totally exhausted_. Couldn't move, even if I wanted to."

Marianne shifts, draping herself across Hilda. "You won't have to move too much, with what I want to do."

"I'm telling you right now, after all that, I am not going to last long. Like, at all."

"That makes it easier to reward you for your hard work."

The fighter buzzes with excitement, "What am I gonna get?"

"You know full well what you're going to get."

"You know, it would be a _little_ hotter if you would just up and say what you're going to do to me."

Marianne arches a brow, quickly furrowing it as she thinks for a second. "I'll put it this way, the Goddess isn't the only one getting praise from my lips, tonight."

Hilda nearly snorts. "Not as vulgar as I'd like, but it gets the point across."

"I refuse to stoop to your level."

"Fine, but I at least want you to say something dirty for once. You can always beg the Goddess for forgiveness later."

Marianne purses her lips, mentally going through her options before giving a slight smirk. "Very well, you can give the Goddess penance for dragging me down to your level. That is, _after_ I _devour_ you."

Pink eyes widen, " _Oh-ho_! Mari, that was hot. It's a deal."

"I'm holding you to that."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just please hurry up and eat me like Raph at a feast, I am _seriously_ worked up now."

"New addendum: never say that again."

"Mari, I will do whatever the hell you want me to, so long as you get me off within the next few minutes. You had your fun, I am _suffering_."

Marianne slides down Hilda's body, wrapping an arm around a thigh. She glances up at Hilda, a new plan forming. "Do you remember the scriptures?"

"What? Of course not."

"Then you can just start by listing everything you're thankful for to the Goddess."

"What kind of penance is th-"

Marianne doesn't let her finish that sentence, choosing to lean forward and drag her tongue along her.

"M-Mari! H-Hang on, I don't even know-"

The mage pauses, "O Sothis, merciful Goddess of Fòdlan, I beseech you, bless the following..."

Hilda struggles as Marianne continues her task, her brain trying to formulate the right words. "O S-Sothis, m-merciful Goddess of- _ah_ -"

Marianne continues.

"G-Goddess, I beseech you, b-bless Mari and what she's currently doing with her tong- _ow_!"

The mage pinches a thigh and throws her a glare, far less imposing than she hoped, given her head is framed by them.

"G-Goddess, please bless Dorte and his family!"

Marianne continues, feeling the muscles touching her ears tense and flex, making her put more emphasis on the movements of her tongue.

"G-Goddess, please watch over the p-professor and protect her and Clau-" She pauses as Marianne's tongue moves just the right way, a moan breaking her sentence apart, "a-and C-Claude!"

Marianne pushes a little deeper.

"B-Bless the D-Deer, and the Lions, a-and the Eagles-"

The mage watches as Hilda grips the sheets, shuddering as she resists the urge to roll her hips up.

"M-Mari, I-"

Marianne tilts her head, moving to give the bundle of nerves the attention it deserves.

Hilda releases a sharp gasp, all the muscles in her body tensing as the blessed tongue flicks against her. "M- _Mari_ -"

Marianne watches Hilda arch and shudder, a strangled moan falling from her lips as all the tension leaves. She doesn't stop, letting her shallowly grind against her through the aftershocks.

Hilda takes a moment to catch her breath when she finally stills, feebly reaching for Marianne. She wipes her mouth with her hand, before letting herself get dragged up Hilda's body. She pulls her in for a slow kiss, speaking against her lips. "I'm not taking back what I said about blessing your tongue..."

The mage laughs, giving her another quick kiss. "You'll just have to say it again, for real this time."

"How about we take a bath, first?"

Marianne hums and stands, wrapping a blanket around herself before carefully opening the broken door and stepping outside it. "I'll go heat the water, then."

Hilda moves a few seconds later, hearing Marianne scream from the hallway. Her muscles burn, but she pushes them, turning the corner and nearly running into her before stepping in front to defend her. 

The threat sat there, casually sipping tea and letting out an appreciative whistle.

Hilda turns red, not even bothering to cover herself as the tanned man continues to sit there, completely unphased. "How long have you been here, Claude? You weren't supposed to be back until the end of the month."

The Almyran just raises a brow, taking another sip of his tea. "I've been here long enough to steep tea."

Marianne turns a deep shade of red, holding the blanket around her a little tighter. "How much of that did you h-hear?"

Claude just closes a single eye. "How much do you think?"

"Goddess..."

"Yep. Heard that a lot, too. You two were definitely louder than usual. Enjoy yourselves?"

Hilda just sighs, running a hand along her face. "Okay, voyeur. You can fix our door while get cleaned up, if you want to make amends for being creepy."

"First off, I didn't _watch_ , I just _heard_. Second, what do you mean 'fix the door'?"

A simple shrug was accompanied by her answer. "I may have gotten a little too excited, and broke the hinge. No big deal."

"If you broke it, then you fix it."

"Claude, you scared Mari. At least be a gentleman about it, and do it."

He laughs, "Telling me to be a gentleman, when you're standing there stark naked? Really?"

"Not the first time you've seen me naked, and probably not the last."

Claude just sighs, "Fine. Go bathe, I'll fix the door you broke..."

Hilda just throws him a smile, ushering Marianne towards the bathroom. "Thanks, Claude! I won't even punch you for not leaving, when you _clearly_ should have."

"What?! You were going to hit me, for walking into the house I have a key for _and_ a bedroom in?"

"Door, leader!"

Marianne stopped as soon as the door clicked shut. "When has Claude seen you naked?"

"Accidents, mostly. And possibly once out of anger."

The mage quirks a brow. "Anger?"

"He kept knocking on my door, telling me to hurry up or I'll be late for a briefing, and I kept telling him I was getting dressed. He didn't believe me and kept pestering, soooo I threw the door open, yelled at him, and as I was yelling, my towel fell off. What? Did you think I slept with him or something? That's gross."

"This is a lot to process..."

"Well, just do your magic thing, heat the water up, and we can both relax and talk about what just happened."

"Shouldn't he be involved, too?"

"What, you want to see him naked as revenge? I'll tell you right now, he's not impressive."

"What? _No!_ I mean we should talk about it as a group- Wait, you saw him naked too? _Hilda_."

"Okay, that's a whole 'nother story-"

"How many people have you seen naked? How many people have seen _you_ naked? You are definitely talking to Lady Rhea after all this."

"Mari, I can explain-"


End file.
